Rolling is a metal forming process in which stock sheets or strips are passed through a pair of work rolls to reduce the thickness of the stock sheet or strip. During the rolling process, the work rolls are commonly cooled with oil, and can become very hot. High heat in the work rolls can lead to undesirable strip flatness, low productivity, and strip breaks with subsequent risk of fire. Work rolls can alternatively be cooled with water, which has a much higher heat removal capability than oil and is not flammable. Water-cooled mills, however, are expensive and difficult to design, install, maintain, and operate, and water drip-related surface defects can appear on strips rolled in a water-cooled mill. Strips with water drip-related surface defects may be unsuitable for sale or further production. Accordingly much of the cost of a water-cooled mill is in creating coolant containment systems that prevent any water from above the pass line (e.g., the path the strip takes through the mill) falling on the strip.